


【九辫】终是客

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you





	【九辫】终是客

水蓝绸缎细细缝成的褂子上荡着一道道波纹，几根白皙的手指狠狠地捏着细腻的布料，指尖用力得不住颤抖。

李二彪用指腹按压着他的蝴蝶骨，光裸透着淡粉的脊背上染着几条暧昧的红痕，青紫的痕迹斑斑点点。

张筱春被身后人操出了泪来，晶莹的眼角泛着红，蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛不住的扑闪。他那油彩未擦净的唇微微张着，粉嫩的舌尖躲在齿缝间，似乎想制止那断断续续的低吟。

李二彪的手指划过他的腰窝，敏感的肌肤顿时一阵颤抖。他的尾椎往上有一道长长的刺符，上面是寻常人读不懂的文字。刺符坑坑洼洼的不平，一点点磨蹭过去堪比撩拨情欲的药。

他被捏住手腕，两只白净的腕子用腰带束在一起，高高拉过头顶。眼角含春的名旦被李二彪翻过身来，狠狠顶弄了几下，惹得连呼吸都快不会了。

外媚里纯的小双儿今儿是被他拿去了第一次，技巧生涩，可染粉了整个卧榻的媚意也挡不住那股子诱人的纯。

张筱春沉沦在他的侍弄中，身子如波浪般一起一伏。他的手被约束，在虚空中胡乱伸展着手指划动，像是要抓住什么东西一般又不得，最终在李二彪的一个坏心顶弄后失去控制，无力地垂下。

艳绝天下的张老板最终还是依了他的名讳，那支风骨不减的细竹耽于春色，被剥去刃刺陷入情渊。

======


End file.
